Optical metrology (i.e. the science of measurement) may be particularly important in the manufacturing industry. For example, certain manufactured parts may require specific dimensions (e.g. measurements). Although a design template used in the manufacturing of a part may include exact measurements, the actual dimensions of a manufactured part may deviate. As such, it is important that the actual dimensions of a manufactured part be measured or compared to a design template in order to ensure accuracy and consistency in the manufacturing process.
An optical video imaging platform (sometimes referred to as a comparator) is a device that applies the principles of optics to the inspection of manufactured parts. Generally, in a comparator, a magnified image of a manufactured part (such as a silhouette of the part) may be captured by a camera array and then projected upon a display screen and the dimensions and geometry of the part may be measured against prescribed limits. Generally, an optical comparator system includes one or more light sources, a support for the manufactured part, and optics, including a camera array, for capturing the image of the part and displaying the same onto a display screen, such as a monitor. The dimensions (e.g. measurements) of the manufactured part may be compared with the dimensions of a design template or to a calibrated linear or measurement standard to determine any inaccuracies and/or defects in the manufacturing of the part.